Kencan
by mesti
Summary: Hari ini pun, aku mengamati bumi, Mokuren ... Apa kau tahu? Sebuah fic untuk FFC: I Must Write Fics di infantrum


Disclaimer: Please Save My Earth adalah hak cipta dan hak milik Saki Hiwatari.

Fanfic ini saya tulis untuk memenuhi FFC: I Must Write Fics di infantrum.

* * *

><p><strong>Kencan<strong>

Hari ini pun, ia pergi ke kebun bunga yang terletak di sebelah kiri _hall_ utama di pangkalan bulan. Langkahnya langsung tertuju ke petak berisi bunga-bunga tulip, separuh berwarna kuning matahari dan separuhnya lagi merah muda lembut. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam gunting tanaman dengan cekatan memotong beberapa tangkai – antara sepuluh dan dua puluh, mungkin – yang terbaik dan paling sempurna mekarnya dari bunga-bunga itu.

Tak berapa lama, didapatkannya bebungaan tercantik sebanyak yang bisa direngkuh oleh kedua lengan. Dibawanya bunga-bunga itu semakin dekat ke dada, namun dengan kelembutan dan kehati-hatian yang sangat terjaga, seolah tak ingin melukai satu kelopak pun. Ditekurkannya kepala sedikit dan dibenamkannya hidung di antara warna-warni kuning dan merah muda untuk menghirup keharuman yang begitu alami dan memikat.

Ia tersenyum.

Mokuren pasti akan sangat menyukai bunga-bunga ini.

Masih dengan senyuman di wajah dan bunga di pelukan, ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berjalan dan terus berjalan, menyusuri koridor yang berkelok-kelok, hingga kakinya mencapai ruangan yang terletak di sudut barat pangkalan itu. Ruangan yang selalu dikawal oleh keheningan.

"Selamat pagi, Mokuren ..."

Ia bergegas melewati beberapa gundukan tabung kaca seukuran manusia dengan posisi berbaring, dan mendekati satu yang telah ia kenal dengan teramat baik.

"Hari ini, kubawakan bunga tulip untukmu. Coba lihat ... mereka mekar dengan sempurna, kan? Kau suka?"

_Ya, Shion. Aku sangat suka, lho!_

"Kau sering menghias kamar kita dengan rangkaian bunga tulip, kan? Terutama yang berwarna kuning dan merah muda ..."

_Iya, dan kamu selalu bilang kalau kamar kita sudah seperti _hall_ tanaman saja. Sudah begitu banyak tanaman hijau, masih ditambah lagi dengan bunga di jambangan – wah!_

Ia tertawa pelan.

"Iya, Mokuren ... Aku tahu, aku sering usil padamu."

_Karena kau memang _suka_ mengusiliku, kan?_

Mokuren masih saja memikat dan percaya diri seperti biasanya, namun tetap tanpa melepaskan keanggunannya. Keanggunan suci yang bahkan tidak cukup terwakili oleh empat titik merah di dahi. Kiche. Kiches agung yang hanya dianugerahkan Sarjalim kepada satu dari seratus juta orang.

Ia beringsut, semakin mendekati sosok gadis itu. Pelan-pelan diturunkannya berat badan ke bawah dan ditekuknya kedua kaki dengan rapi. Duduk bersimpuh bukanlah posisi yang nyaman baginya, namun untuk Mokuren, berjam-jam pun ia rela.

"Mokuren, kau tahu? Hari ini pun aku mengamati KK ... ah, maksudku bumi, dari monitor. Aku melihat orang-orang mengadakan perayaan di Jepang. Kau tahu perayaan apa itu, Mokuren?"

_Apa? Apa, Shion?_

"Mereka menamakannya _hanami_, semacam perayaan untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi. Orang-orang berkumpul sambil makan-makan dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya."

_Wah, kedengarannya seru sekali, Shion!_

"Ya, memang kelihatan sangat menyenangkan. Mereka menggelar alas duduk di bawah pepohonan sakura yang tengah mekar ... benar-benar hamparan merah muda sejauh mata memandang. Lalu sepertinya mereka membawa kotak makan bertingkat ..."

_Itu namanya _bento_, lho, Shion! Aku juga ingin membuatkan _bento_ tiga tingkat untukmu! Lalu kita bisa pergi _hanami_ bersama-sama ..._

Ah, Mokuren ... Selalu saja antusias untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Sebegitu sukanya dengan bunga, Mokuren? Rasanya ia seperti melihat kembali semangat dan antusiasme yang sama seperti ketika Mokuren menemukan fakta bahwa nama mereka bertujuh adalah nama-nama bunga di bumi. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada lagi tatapan kesal dan mencemooh darinya.

Kali ini, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, Mokuren, aku juga ingin pergi bersama-sama denganmu ..."

Ucapannya mendegup patah di tenggorokan. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan jeritan yang hendak menghambur keluar dari sana.

Gemetar, diangkatnya tangan kanan selurusan siku. Jemarinya tergesa-gesa mencari tangan Mokuren, berusaha menggapai kehangatan dari jari-jari itu. Jemari milik sepasang tangan yang menyilang rapi di dada sembari mendekap karangan bunga. Lili putih yang anggun dan tak pernah ternoda.

Mokuren ... Mokuren ... Mokuren!

Kenapa kau tak juga meraih tanganku?

Dadanya serasa disesaki rumpun berduri, namun ia tak ingin menangis. Tidak saat ini. Tidak di hadapan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga, Mokuren ... Aku selalu menyirami dan merawat semua tanamanmu."

_Aku tahu, Shion. Kau tidak pernah lalai mengurusi mereka semenjak aku mulai sakit._

"Dan juga ... saat ini, aku sedang membuat alat yang bisa membuatmu bernyanyi dengan bebas. Tak perlu khawatir tanaman-tanaman itu akan tumbuh setinggi apa atau sebanyak apa kita harus mencabut rumput keesokan harinya."

_Benarkah, Shion? Aku bisa bernyanyi? Aku boleh bernyanyi?_

"Benar, kau boleh bernyanyi. Sebanyak apa pun, berapa kali pun ... Setiap hari, setiap hari ..."

_Waah, aku senang sekali, Shion! Rasanya aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu berkali-kali sampai kau protes!_

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau yang seperti itu sih, aku sama sekali tidak akan protes, Mokuren."

Lihatlah, Mokuren selalu kelihatan luar biasa cantik tiap kali tertawa lepas seperti itu. Begitu bercahaya dan menyilaukan.

"Tapi, alatnya masih belum rampung. Aku masih perlu melengkapi beberapa bagian lagi."

_Aku tunggu, lho! Pokoknya aku tunggu!_

"Iya, iya. Kamu sudah tidak sabaran sekali ingin bernyanyi, ya? Paling cuma beberapa hari lagi ... Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan kamu akan bisa bernyanyi sepuas-puasnya."

_Kyaaaaaa! Terima kasih, Shion!_

Tingkah Mokuren yang begitu kekanakan dan polos membuatnya kembali tertawa. Benar. Hanya Mokuren yang bisa membuatnya begini bahagia.

"Karena itu, aku kembali dulu, ya ... Sampai besok, Mokuren ..."

_Sampai ketemu lagi, Shion ..._

Ia mengangkat poros tubuhnya sedikit dan menumpukan berat badan pada kedua tungkai bawah. Masih dengan posisi berlutut, direndahkannya kepala sedikit dan mencari wajah Mokuren.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bibirnya hanya menyentuh permukaan dingin dinding kaca yang melindungi jasad kekasihnya.

* * *

><p>AN: Walaupun genrenya romance tapi kenapa jadinya miris dan abnormal seperti ini ya ... Hm ... habis saya ngotot pengen ngambil setting waktu yang itu, sih.

Bagi yang mau ngasih komen, kritik, saran, ataupun (mudah-mudahan bukan) bakar-bakaran, silakan klik tulisan biru di bawah ini ^_^


End file.
